Just One Charming Night
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: It was suppose to be one night in Charming. Just a visit to her mothers grave, a quick nights stay at a motel, and then she would be gone. It was just suppose to be one night. OC Story. OC X Son Member Maybe
1. Bohemian Rhapsody

_Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_'Welcome to Charming'_

That's what the sign she had passed into this little town had said. Welcome to Charming, California. It seemed like such a nice town. Peaceful, even. The kind of place her mother, Galatea Lovett Hawkins, should be buried at. The kind of peaceful place she shouldn't have died at. A place she shouldn't have been gunned down at.

But she had. And that was why she, Galatea's twenty-two year old daughter, was sitting down in the grass infront of her mother's grave, picking the grass that covered up the bottom of the grave away.

She sat with her legs crossed indian style. Her small, tanned, hands picking away at the grass, as she stared blankly at the marble stone, seeing a thin outline of herself in its surface, by the picture of her mother that her father had placed on the head stone to make finding her grave easier.

It was a good thing he did. She would have never found the grave without it. Having not seen the grave in twelve years.

She had only been nine when her mother had died. A small child who had cried out for her father to stop burrying mommy because she wouldnt be able to get out when she woke up. A little girl who wailed and threw rocks at the men that buried her mother, as her father picked her up and carried her to the old jeep they'd owned at the time. A sad memory. A sad time.

She picked the last bit of grass away as she continued to stare blankly at her mothers grave, tracing her name with her left index finger, as she groped around with her right hand, for her large, old, Alice in Wonderland, Cheshire cat grinning, back pack, snapping her eyes away from the grave as her fingers brushed against her bag and pulled it to her right hip. Opening the bag, she reached in, and felt her fingers wrap around something slim and smooth.

Pulling her hand out, she smiled as a robin's egg blue, waxed with light sparkels, rose was removed. Her mothers favorite flower and color. She traced her fingers against the cool, smooth, wax coating the Rose petals, before placing it into the flower vase attached to her mothers grave, removing a recently dead, red, rose from the base to make room.

Smiling softly as the rose shifted once out of her grasp and leaned against the opened marble after her mothers name, she placed her index and middle finger of her left hand to her lips, before placing them to her mothers picture, before slowly rising.

She dusted off her ripped, acid washed, shorts and her black tank-top, before pulling a stray leaf from her low pony-tailed, mid-back, raven black, hair. She flung her bag on her shoulder, as she smiled down sadly at her mothers grave, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall from her ice blue eyes.

"Goodbye, mom. I'll be back to visit sooner next time, ok? I promise." She whispered, the wind picking up and playing with her hair as if to answer for her mother. Stepping into her knee-high black boots she had removed, she slowly made her way towards her fathers, black and silver, 1991 Harley Low Rider, shifting her back-pack on. It had been her fathers idea. She herself was not a fan of the bike, considering her Uncle Ray had almost run her over with it when she was four.

She knew how to ride the old bike only because her father had thought it would be wonderful if she could drive the same bike he had taught her mother to ride when they were twenty-three. She had been born when her parents had been fifteen. Both far too young to be parents. But both to caring to giver her up for adoption. She'd been blessed to grow up with both of them for nine years of her life.

In 1996, she had lost her mother to a shoot-out. A shoot-out here in the little town of Charming. Her mother had been a kind women. She had been a traveling nurse, who had been on her way out of the small town, after stopping to help a woman out of her van that had been run off the road, rescuing the woman and her injured eighteen-year-old son, when she had come across a motorcyclist who had been thrown from his bike that was smoldering about three to five feet from him.

Her mother had stopped the car and ran to the man, almost being hit with flying metal from the man's bike, which explodes. Patching the man up as he come back to consciousness, having been knocked out by the force of his fall, she had been able to prop him up against a telephone poll nearby, and get his name, before she went to go to her car and wire for help from her vehicles radio, when the bullets started flying. Her mother had only taken two steps from the man, before the men who had run him off the road had come back and shot at her, thinking she was the man, not being able to tell in the dark.

Two bullets to the stomach, one to her right leg and arm, and one to her shoulder, her mother had died just five minutes after hitting the ground, having kept herself alive just long enough for the man to limp over to her, and thank her and accept a promise to tell her husband what happened, and that she loved him and her, before dieing in the mans arms.

The news had ripped a hole in the families heart. The fact that she had made her father promise her to bury her wherever she died, had been a big pain to her family as well, considering they would have preferred she'd been buried in Texas were she was born. Her memories of that day where still fuzzy, but she could remember that she never wanted to see her father or family that broken again. Never.

Making it to the old bike, she made sure her bag was secure, before slipping on her black helmet with silver skulls and hearts, before throwing her left leg over the bike and plopping down. Starting the bike, she looked up at the sky and frowned slightly. The clouds where darkening and the skys where graying. It was going to rain.

She bit her lower lip. Dribing in the rain was dangerous on a bike. She could crash if the rain started coming down hard. Shaking her head, she revved the engine of her bike once more. She'd just have to find a motel or hotel to crash at til tomorrow. She sighed, hating the idea. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon, and she'd be stuck her til the rain quit and the roads dried up enough for her to feel safe driving on, which would mean she would waster her money on the room!

Sighing in frustration, she made a quick decision to just stay in Charming for the rest of the day and leave tomorrow. Lurching her bike forward, she slowly made her way away from the cemetery of her mothers burial, before hitting what she pegged to be Charming main road.

As she shot down the road, doing her best to stay in the speed limit, she groaned as she felt a few stray drops of water fall on her arms. Grumbling loudly to herself as she stopped at a stop light, she surprisingly didn't hear the roar of engines coming up behind her, until she the roar was right on each side of her and behind her, filling in the space made for four-wheeled vehicles.

Stiffening, she glared forward, ignoring the looks she was getting from the, She guessed they were trying to figure out why a 5'8" girl on a bike, that she was just barely the right size for, was playing at by actually being on a bike. She had been getting that her whole, long, ride, to Charming from Texas. Bikers all over would just stare. She would ignore them. She didn't want trouble. She just wanted to get to her destination so she could get back to Texas and sleep in her own bed once again.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you wanna ride something real tonight?!" She inwardly gagged at the cat call that was yelled out behind her, followed by a few snickers. It took all her strength to not turn around and slap they all! Huffing, she gripped the handlebars and shot forward as soon as the light turned green, leaving the bikers behind her, as she turned sharply down a side road to where she spotted a small motel to stay in. By now the rain was slowly starting to pick up, and she just wanted to get in her assigned room and lye down.

Parking her bike under an extra spot under a parking shed for three, she stepped off her bike, taking her keys, back-pack, and helmet with her as she walked to the registration office. Shaking herself of the bit of water off her, she sighed as she stepped into the office, and spotted a young woman with brown hair with blond streaks, a pink shirt, and a pair of tight, black, hip huggers, her high heeled sandals bouncing up and down, as she chewed absently on a small straw, shaking hands with her as she approached the desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Charming Little Motel Stop, where we hope your stay with us is oh so charming to your taste! My name is Ella Grey, and I hope you have a Charming time with us!" Ella gave her a cheesy, fake, smile, as she tried to hold back her laughter, fail;ing miserably. "I-I'm sorry! This is rude of me!" she chuckled, as Ella gave her a dismissing wave. "I know! The lines corny! But, unfortunately, I'm required to say it. ! I'm pretty mush use to being looked at weirdly and getting laughed at." She fought down her giggle fit, as Ella pushed a sign in pad to her, as she handed her the three-hundred-dollars to stay, before signing.

"Just sign here, here, and here! And you'll be set!" Ella said, pointing to where she needed to sign, cocking her head as she read her name aloud. "Kia Galatea Hawkins. Wow! Cute name! Mines just Ella Glinda Grey." Kia wrinkled her nose, as she realized Ella's initials spelled EGG. Deciding to not be rude and point it out, Kia simply shrugged, as she was handed her room key.

"Breakfast is at 7:30! And there will be Bingo in the mess hall tonight at 6:30!" Kia raised a brow. "Bingo? Seriously?" She chuckled, earning a grin from Ella. "Well! If you're not a Bingo person, then how about joining me and some of the other, younger, travelers for a Karaoke night at a local bar near by?" A smile appeared on Kia's face, as she adjusted her back-pack on her shoulders.

"Alright. Why not?" A gleeful grin appeared across Ella's face. "Excellent! Be sure to dress sexy! Cause not only are we gonna sing and shake our asses off on stage, we're also gonna go Sam Crow watching!" Ella's face was gleeful and sneaky, as a confused look appeared on Kia's face. "Sam Crow watching? Is this a bar you're taking me to, or a bird watchers club?" She joked, causing Ella's grin to widen. "Oh! You'll see!"

And with that, Ella waved bye, saying she'd be by her room at 7:15 to pick her up, so she could follow her to the bar, as Kia stepped out of the office, and ran to door three, which was close to her bike. Using her key, Kia pushed her way into her room, before shutting the door and throwing her stuff, then herself, onto the bed, letting out a sigh. She stared up at the whitewashed ceiling of her room, before taking in dark blue, with light green palm tree leafs painted on the wall.

Glancing at her clock, she was surprised to find it was already 3:45! Deciding that a nap would do her good before going out tonight, she set her alarm for 6:15, before plopping down on the bed and its pillows, falling asleep instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There really is no purpose for the song qoute up top, just to clarify any confussion for all of ya about that. I just felt like have a favorite song qoute in this.**

**Tell me what ya think, and maybe I'll continue this.**


	2. Desolation Row

_And the riot squad they're restless, They need somewhere to go, As Lady and I look out tonight from Desolation Row - Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance_

_-----------------------------------------------_

If there was one thing Kia learned about herself over this trip, it was the fact that she was horrible at dressing 'sexy'.

Having been jolted awake by the Blue Oyster Cult song, Burnin' For You blaring from her alarm clock, Kia stumbled off the bed, and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. After her quick shower, she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her, while she dried her hair with the hotel offered blow dryer, she was able to stretch the cord long enough to her large backpack full of clothes. Some that needed to see a washer, due to her long trip.

Going through all her clean clothes, she frowned as she realized she truly had nothing to wear. She hadn't prepared herself for the possibility of going partying on this trip. She had just wanted to get to her mom's grave and get home. Only stopping to rest, relieve herself, or get something to eat! Partying had not been on her list of things to do on this trip.

Sighing, Kia pulled on her sweat pants and t-shirt. She made her way to the phone, preparing herself to call Ella and tell her she'd have to cancel, when a knock on her door startled her! Glancing at the clock, Kia was surprised to find it was already 7:15! Sighing as the knocking continued, Kia walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Are you ready to-what are you wearing?!" Kia stepped back in surprise as Ella rushed forward into her room, throwing her hands up at the sight of her outfit, as Kia pushed the door shut. "Hello! I said to dress sexy! Not like a depressed, pregnant, teenager!" Ella exclaimed, as Kia gave her a small shrug.

"I can't go, Ella. I don't have anything to wear. I wasn't exactly prepared for the possibility of clubing." Kia explained, as Ella stared wide eyed at her. Silence fell between the two, as Ella continued to stare at the raven haired woman.

It was during that silence, that Kia was able to take in Ella's outfit. Tight, leather, jeans, loose, white, tank-top with a blood dripping rose on the chest, and a pair of fuck-me boots. Ella's brown with blond streaks hair was in a messy bun.

"I've got it!" Kia jumped at Ella's sudden outburst, startled as she watched Ella open her motel door and run out, leaving the wide opened. Kia blinked in surprise and confusion, staring at the spot Ella had been, tilting her head to the side. "What the hell?" She mumbled, walking towards the door, about to close it.

"I hope these fit! You have more chest than me... But they should work!" Kia gasped, jumping back as Ella suddenly came bursting through the door she'd been just about to close! Putting a hand to her heart, Kia grunted in surprise as a bag was thrust into her gut! "Go on! Try them on, and see if they fit!" Ella exclaimed with a bounce in her F-me boots, pushing her into the bathroom, before shutting the door.

Kia stared at the door, before looking down at the Wal-Mart bag of what appeared to be clothes. Opening the bag, Kia reached in and removed the articles of clothing, her eyes widening. "Ella! I don't think I can wear these!" Kia stammered, her face going red.

"Come on, Kia! You'll look great! I really want you to come with me since the other girls bailed! Please!" Ella called from the other side, her voice coming out with a pout feel. Kia bit her lip in discomfort, as she stared down at the outfit, before letting out a shaky breath.

Stripping out of her sweat pants and t-shirt, Kia grabbed her strapless bra hanging off the bathroom counter, and slipped it on, before pulling on Ella's offered outfit. Finishing up, Kia turned to look at herself in the mirror.

The outfit Ella had picked for her was... revealing. A tight, black, tube top with a silver skull in the middle and a pair of short that had been ripped to short-shorts, and just barely covered her ass. Off the bathroom counter, she picked up a black choker with a bullet silver skull on it, slipping it on, as she let her hair cascade down her back, before slipping on her knee-high black boots.

"Well?! How do you look?" Ella asked on the other side, as Kia tried to pull the shorts down a little more, before opening the door. Stepping out of the bathroom, she was met with a gleeful squeel from Ella. You look hot, Kia! Ow!" Kia grinned sheepishly, as she walked over to her back-pack coin purse, and pulled out forty bucks for tonight, slipping it in between her breast, glad that she had decided to bring a lot of money with her for this trip.

Walking over to Ella, she was suddenly grabbed by her upper arm by the girl, who pulled her out the door, bouncing around as Kia quickly locked her door, and handed the keys to Ella, who quickly ran them back to the office for safe keeping.

"So! Where's your car at?" Ella asked, as she opened up the door to large, dark blue, jeep. Kia gave a smile, as she reached in her back pocket for her keys, glad that she had grabbed them as Ella was dragging her out. "I didn't come by car, hun." Kia said, as Ella watched her walk over to her parked bike, laughing as the blond streaked girls mouth dropped!

"Oh my god! You drove this?! You drive a black and silver, 1991 Harley Low Rider?!" Kia gave a sheepish smile, as she recalled she'd forgotten her helmet. "Here! You can use the one I wear when I go dirt biking with my ex, Seth!" Ella said, throwing her a black full face helmet she pulled from the back seat of her jeep, stopping Ella's treck towards her room, a grin on her face.

Shaking back her hair, Kia pulled the face helment on, before mounting her bike, gasping as she felt her shorts ride up slightly. Inwardly moaning of how uncomfortable her outfit was, she watched as Ella started up her jeep.

Kia followed suit, and started up her bike, earning a gleeful squeal from Ella! "Oh, yeah! Can I pick my new friends, or what?!" She laughed, earning a covered smile from Kia. Ella gave her one last grin, before backing out of her parking spot, and towards the parking lot exit, motioning for her to follow with her left hand out the window.

Revving her bike up, Kia slowly came up behind Ella's jeep, earning a cheerful wave to her from the girl, before she shot forward and out the parking lot, Kia following behind her new friend, as they turned up and down roads she never caught the name of, before pulling onto a long, curvy, road.

They followed the road for about three to five minutes, before the sound of loud, blaring, music was heard. Curious, Kia pulled her bike to the side, and squinted past Ella's jeep. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack behind the full face helmet, as she spotted the large parking lot full of bikers and tricked out, really nice, vehicles!

Following closely behind Ella's jeep as they pulled into the parking lot, Kia watched as Ella winked and waved flirtatiously at a few of the bikers, who whistled and cat called at her. She felt her face redden behind her helmet, and her fist clinch the handlebars, as the calls and whistles were turned on her.

Embarrassed and annoyed, Kia followed Ella as her new friend parked up close to the building at its side, leaving enough room for Kia to park her bike between the jeep and a black mustang.

Throwing her leg off the bike, Kia removed the full face and head helmet, swishing her hair back and forth, running a hand through it as she threw it to Ella as she stepped out of her jeep. Ella caught the helmet, and tossed it into the back seat, a grin on her face as Kia flipped her hair back into its original style, before stomping over to Ella.

American Nightmare by Rob Zombie was blaring from the outside speakers, as Ella latched her left arm around Kia's right arm, dragging the raven headed girl from the shadows of their parking spot. Kia felt her body stiffen as the two of them rounded around the black mustang they'd parked by, and into a large, spread out, crowd of leather and chrome, mixed with the smell of beer, sex, and vomit.

Ella detached herself from Kia's arm, as she waved and winked at a few of her whistling biker friends from earlier, as she led Kia through the crowd of bikers, whores, and biker girlfriends. She felt her body stiffen and her teeth clinch, as she felt her ass smacked or pinched on the way through, managing to stomp on one of her 'attackers' booted foot with her own boot, feeling satisfied as she heard the 'attacker' cuss up a storm of annoyance and slight pain.

"Ow! Check out the legs on that one, boys!" Kia speed up with Ella's movement. She felt like a piece of meat! God! Getting attention from a guy was great, don't get her wrong. But being yelled at like she was a piece being called out for at an auction was not in her comfort zone. It was taking everything in her to not go up and slap all the assholes who felt they had to grab and call out to her! She wasn't raised to take any of that. But she was smart enough to not start something with a bunch of drunk bikers! She'd rather not end up dead, thank-you.

As Kia and Ella approached the entrance door, Kia's eyes were pulled to a slightly older male with shoulder length, dirty, blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a white t-shirt under a leather biker vest, or cut as they were known to be called, with a logo of a grim reaper wielding an M-16 with a bloody scythe blade and holding a crystal ball with the anarchy "A" on it. 'Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Original' circled the log, and it was all in white leather.

A cigarette hung from his lips, unlit, as he chatted to a male sporting a short mohawk with lightning bolts tattooed on each side of his head. He was wearing black jeans and a light gray t-shirt covered in skulls under a cut similar to the blondes.

She watched as Ella's eyes lit up as they stopped in-front of the two males blocking the door. "Hey Jackie! Move your ass! You're blocking the door!" The blond haired male turned from his tattooed friend, confusion on his face until his eyes fell on Ella and her, a grin appearing across his face, as he removed the cigarette from his lips, as Ella ran forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ella! What the Hell are you doing away from the CLMS? I thought yer old man had you on a short leash since last month after the part you threw at the Stop." Ella waved a dismissing flick of her wrist, snorting. "As if. My old man forgot about it two weeks ago. He even let me go to Vegas for Rayns Bridal Shower party." The blond nodded, stuffing his hands in his pocket. His eyes slowly landed on Kia, as she stood behind Ella, not really sure what to say or do. This wasn't her crowd of people. She felt like a fish out of water!

Ella, following the blondes gaze, slapped her forehead as she grabbed Kia by her upper arm and pulled the raven haired girl next to her."Oh! Kia! This is Jackson Teller and Juan Carlos Ortiz ; Jax and Juice for short! Juice, Jax, this is Kia Hawkins! She's from Texas! Shes staying at the CLMS!"

Kia shook hands with the tattooed Juice, earning a nod from Jax as she gave a short wave. "What's a girl like you doing so far from home?" He asked, as Juice and Ella flirted with each other. Kia gave him a sad smile. "Just came to visit my mom." Jax raised a brow at this. "You got family out here? Whats her name? I might know her." At this Kia shook her head. "I'm afraid my mothers been dead for twelve years, Mr. Teller."

Jax's eyes widened, as he flinched slightly. "Sorry." Kia gave him a soft shrug. "Don't be. You didn't know, Mr. Teller." At this, Jax raised an amused brow. "Call me Jax. Mr. teller makes me sound like some old fuck." Kia chuckled. "Sorry! Being raised on formalities will do that to you." Jax chuckled, his eyes shifting to Juice and Ella, who were hanging off each others hips.

Ella grinned, as she teasing traced her hand around Juice's right tattoo, before coming over to Kia and Jax, grabbing them by their shoulders. "Come on! Lets go inside! I hear Half-Sack is about to attempt to sing 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk!'" At this Juice's face split into an amused grin as Jax gave him a confused look. "Boy lost a bet to Chibs!" He explained, as an equally amused grin appeared on Jax's face, shaking his head as Ella burst into to giggles. Kia gave them a confused look. "Half-Sack?"

Ella grabbed her by her arm and pulled her forward. "Let walk and talk, girl! I'll explain on the way in!" With that, Kia, Ella, and the two grinning bikers pushed their way into the bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R Please.**

**Sigh! I think I made Jax and Juice OOC... I never was good at keeping guys in character.**

**Oh well! I'll just have to try better if I did.**


	3. Mama

_Mama, we all go to hell. Mama, we all go to hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, Mama, we all go to hell. Oh, well, now, Mama, we're all gonna die. Mama, we're all gonna die. Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry, Mama, we're all gonna die. - Mama by My Chemical Romance_

-----------------------------------------------

You know how, when you're younger, they tell you it's bad to stereotype? That you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and all that jazz. Well! Sometimes its hard not to. Sometimes, though you really don't want to, but you tend to automatically think of a stereotype for someone or something, and you feel like an ass when it comes around and slaps you so hard in the face, yer spinning into next week!

Well... For once in her life... Kia was actually right about her stereotyping. The bar she and Ella, followed by Juice and Jax, had just stepped into, was exactly like she expected.

Like most bars she'd ever been in, it was poorly lit by fairly yellow light, giving everyone and everything an almost surreal look as the light contracted with the thickening haze of cigarette smoke and grill smoke bellowing out from behind the counter. There was a strip pole off a few feet from her, where a blond spun and danced for the hammered few that were whistling and clapping to her.

Kia shuddered, as she followed closely beside Ella, who waved at the stripping blond, who gave a smile and small wave back, before returning to twirling and dancing on the pole. "Her names Salina Foster! I went to High School with her!" Ella explained to Kia loudly over the the young man who was singing up at the machine, as they stepped around a pool table, where a large biker was lining up his shot while his buddies smoked and leaned against a nearby wall with their pool sticks.

"Jesus, Bobby!" Juice exclaimed, causing the large biker to glance up. "Hurry it up, man! You leaning on the table is moving the balls out of place!" The others laughed, as the large biker, Bobby, flipped the bolt tattooed male off. "They aint gonna be the only balls moving out of place if you don't shut yer damn mouth!" He grunted, as Juice and Jax laughed freely next to a man with peppered hair and shades.

Ella grabbed Kia's arm and pulled her away from the pool table, winking flirtatiously at Juice and Jax as she walked by. Kia simply waved bye, stumbling to keep up with Ella, before she was thrown into a booth, the back of her head hitting the low placed light over their table, as Ella plopped down across from her.

Kia grabbed the back of her head, hissing slightly, as she pulled herself up. "Gah! Ow! Dammit!" She glared at Ella, who was laughing through her hand. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh! But I haven't seen anyone hit their head on one of these lights, since Tig tried to stand up to fast and fell forward onto the damn table!" By now Ella was wiping away her tears of laughter. Kia grumbled mindlessly, as she rubbed her head, barely noticing the young, low-cut shirt and mini-skirt wearing waitress that sauntered over to them.

"Hiya gals! What can I get for you two?" Kia winced at the girls high pitched, valley girl, voice, as Ella tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Oh! Sasha! You guys still have any of that Hawaiian Punch that was spiked with tequila left over from the wet t-shirt contest last week?" The waitress, Sasha, gave Ella a bubbly laugh. "Like, of course we do! Mari and RayRay saved a whole pitcher full just for you!"

Ella clapped her hands together happily! "Score! Ok! I'll take some of that!" Sasha jotted down Ella's order on her small notepad, before turning to Kia. "And how about you, huh?" Kia gave a sheepish smile. "Just some water, please." At this, Ella let out a loud gasp! "Oh hell no! You are not drinking water while your out with me!"

Kia shook her head, "But I don't drink! And how the hell am I suppose to ride a motorcycle back to the hotel if I'm plastered?" Ella gave her an exasperated sigh! "Please! Just one drink, OK. Just one, and I'll leave you alone!" Kia looked into Ella's pleading face, as she let out a long winded sigh. "Fine! I'll have Root Beer mixed with rum if you've got it." Kia grumbled, watching Sasha jot down her new order, before waving bye and heading over to the bar.

Ella gave Kia a sigh. "Girl! You soo need to get out and live a little! You're so... stiff!" Kia gave her a lopsided, half, smile. "Sorry... I guess I'm just not much of a fan of partying and getting waisted. Ive lost a few friends and an Uncle to drunk driving." Kia placed her hands on the table, and twiddled her thumbs together. "Guess it just sticks with me to be overly cautious and stiff towards these kind of things." At 'things' she waved her hand towards the dancing and screaming bikers.

Ella gave her a sympathetic look."And I know how that is, Kia. Believe me! But you can't let your whole life be controlled by those bad events. You've gotta try to have fun and forget about them. Even if its just for one night!" At this Kia stared at Ella, letting the blond streaked girls word's sink in, before giving a soft smile. "OK... You're right...I'll...I'll Try." At this, a large grin spread across Ella's face.

"Good! Cause tonight I'm gonna need your help in making the boys head spin!" Kia raised a brow at this, as Sasha appeared with their drinks, placing them in front of the two. "Here ya go, girls! Don't worry, Ella! I made your drinks personally, and no one like that bastard Ricky got anything into 'em."

At the name Ricky, Ella wrinkled her nose and frowned. "God! I swear! I wish I had let Tig and Opie kill that fucker for what he tried! Thank God Clay saw the whole thing!" Sasha gave a nod of agreement, before delivering two Miller-lite bottles to the booth behind Ella.

"What was that about?" Kia asked, stirring her drink with her straw, as she watched Ella sip away at hers. Looking up from her drink, Ella parted her lips from the straw and sighed. "Ricky Putt! He was this guy I use to hang with until about three months ago after he tried to rape me by slipping some of that date rape shit in my drink." Kia's eyes went wide, as she stopped stirring, her hands going to the table. "He slipped GHB into your drink! That could kill you!"

Ella gave a dark laugh. "Yeah, well! Ricky didn't care about that. He was just up for some easy pussy." Kia felt nauseous at the thought of someone doing that to Ella. "Fucker would have gotten away with it if Clay Morrow hadn't seen him do it. Asshole had just gotten me into his truck, when Gemma, Clay, Tig, and Opie came running out and dragged him from his truck and beat him to near death. Clay and Gemma got me out of the truck. I was just sober enough to beg Clay to not let Opie and Tig kill him. The prick wasn't worth it."

Kia could feel herself slump back against the booth's back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, as Ella waved her hand to dismiss it. "Ah! Don't be! It wasn't your fault." Ella gave her a soft smile. "I'm still here. So its all good." Ella reached across the table and pushed Kia's glass of Root Beer and rum towards her. "Come on! Drink up! Loosen up and then lets go dance!" Ella picked up her drink, before sliding out of the booth. "I'm gonna go get a refil! I'll be right back!"

Kia pulled her drink to her as she watched Ella half jog half walk to the bar and over to Sasha, waving her glass around and pumping her fist at the Valley Girl waitress and the man with shades from earlier, seeming to have finished his game with the others.

Bringing her straw to her lips, she absently sipped at her beverage. She glanced around the hazed bar, her eyes focused on a younger male who was finishing up a poorly sung version of Honky Tonk Badonkadonk. Half-Sack, she guessed was his name. She watched the male, red facced and obviously drunk, sway slightly as he made his way towards a large, circular, booth where a group of males in cuts similar to Jax and Juice's sat and laughed.

The man with the glasses passed by her and over to Half-Sack and patted him on the back laughing loudly, as the others pretended to be bleeding out the ear. Kia smiled slightly at the them, before turning back to the stage the male had stumbled off of.

The mic was open, and Bobby was trying to pull people on stage to sing. Kia glanced down at her glass, as Ella's advice on needing to loosen up came back to her. Giving a small smile, Kia grabbed her glass and downed a few good gulps, gagging slightly from the taste, before sliding out of her seat with her drink.

"Kia! Where are you going?!" Kia heard Ella exclaim from the bar, her eyes wide and a smile on her face. Kia waved back. "I'm going to loosen up!" She exclaimed, earning a grin and whoop of joy from the blond streaked girl.

Pushing past a few of the bikers, she tripped past the Half-Sack and his table, earning a whistle from one of them as she made her way to the stage, motioning Bobby over to her. Making his way over to her, he smiled. "You got a list I can look at, cause I have nooo clue what I'm gonna sing!" She laughed, as Bobby ushered her over to a book full of songs they had.

Kia quickly leafed through the book, thankful for it being alphabetical, as she continued to suck down her drink, her body feeling slightly warm. As she got to the middle of the book, her eyes lit up at the song she knew and could sing, and pointed it out to Bobby, who nodded, and lent her a hand as he helped her up on stage.

She heard whistles and cat calls, guessing that it had to do with her shorts riding up with her ass turned towards the bar dwellers. Trying to ignore the blush that she was sure was on her face, she quickly gulped down the rest of her drink, before making it over to the mic, smiling as she heard Ella whistle and cheer, Juice at her hip, as she made her way to the front.

"I'm not much of a singer, so bear with me!" Kia explained to Ella over the crowd of drunked men who were making there wAy to the front. "Hey! You can't be any worse than the Prospect!" Juice exclaimed, earning a grin from Kia as Ella laughed.

"Hey! Are you ready, sweetheart?" Kia turned to Bobby, who gave her a ready to go wave of his hand, as Kia grabbed the mic. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' She thought with a nervous laugh, before nodding to Bobby to start. She watched him press a red button on the karaoke machine. As soon as the music started, Kia let her body move to the music.

"Hey kids, rock 'n' roll! That's how I lost control. Hey kids, go get high! I can't remember why! Up all night, I waste my time! I am fine, but a day behind! Up all night feelin' stupid 'n' happy! But the days are overlapping, My days are overlapping..." Kia let her body lurch forward and sway in sync with the beat, her head bobbing and her hips moving.

"I'd start a revolution! If I could get up in the morning, I'd start a revolution! If I could get up, get up! Start a revolution! Start a revolution! If I could get up, get up! Start a revolution! Start a revolution! If I could get up in the morning..." Kia could feel multiple pairs of eyes on her as she turned, and jumped around to the music. She could hear Ella crying out for her, encouraging her, as she swayed her head around, her hair flying in her face.

"Hey, every day is the weekend! I stay up, so I sleep in, Hey, everyday there's a reason To just do it all over again! Up all night, I waste my time! I am fine, but a day behind! Up all night feelin' stupid 'n' happy! But the days are overlapping, My days are overlapping..."

Kia let her self jump to the beat, as she danced around the stage, singing the song that made her feel free and happy. "I'd start a revolution! If I could get up in the morning! I'd start a revolution, If I could get up, get up! Start a revolution! Start a revolution! If I could get up, get up!" Kia threw her hand up to the beat, and kicked her feet, storming across the stage! She was...Having fun.

"Start a revolution! Start a revolution! If I could get up in the morning, If i could get up in the morning! Get up, get up, get up, get up in the morning! Get up, get up, get up!" Kia slammed her body forward and brought the mic closer to her! "All the things I do that you tell me not to! Try walkin' in my shoes but you stumble, don't you? 4-5-6 a.m. I'm up all night again!

The song slipped back into the chorus, and she stepped back from the crowd, her body moving as a smile spread across her face. "I'd start a revolution, If I could... I'd start a revolution! If I could get up, get up! Start a revolution! Start a revolution! If I could get up in the morning! Start a revolution! Start a revolution! If I could get up in the morning!"

The song was coming to an end, and Kia let her body continue to move, but at a more slower speeded pace. "I'd start a revolution, get up in the morning! I'd start a revolution! If I could get up in the morning! I'd start a revolution! I'd start a revolution! If I could get up, get up!" As the song came to an end, she fell to the ground on her knees and placed her hands on the ground and grew silent.

The bar erupted in whistles and applauds, as she raised her head and smiled at Ella, who was jumping up and down, as she was lifted up onto the stage by Juice, as Kia raised herself to her feet. Ella pulled her into a a tight hug, as she laughed and jumped around! "Now that! Was hot!" Ella laughed, as Kia blushed. "But thanks for the warning about your singing! You really do suck, huh?" Ella playfully punched her on the shoulder, as the girls walked over to and down the steps from the stage.

As soon as they were at the bottom, Kia were swept up into hugs and pats by Jax, Juice, and Bobby who was thanking her and bosting about how she had more balls than the rest of them. They all laughed and protested as Ella pushed through the crowd and shoved another spiked Root Beer into her hand.

Kia shook her head no as she was laughing, trying to push the drink back into Ella's hands. But the blond streaked younger woman wouldn't budge, and Kia found herself sitting in between Jax and Juice, who had Ella on his lap, at the round booth with the others.

Kia felt nervous and out of place, as she quietly sipped at her drink, watching Ella flirt with each of them equally, save for Juice who got more attention from her. Kia was about to excuse herself as Ella and Juice started playing tonsil hockey, when Jax stopped her.

"Hey? I've got a question for ya?" Kia turned towards the slightly older male, a slender raven black brow raised. "I know this might be a personnel question, but, um... How did your mother die, and why was she buried here?" Kia felt her stomach churn as she removed her lips from the straw of her drink and set her glass down.

Everyone at the table, Ella and Juice included, seemed to have found Jax's question interesting, as they all watched her, waiting for an answer. Kia stared down at her glass as she let out a small sigh.

"My mother...was shot to death at a shoot-out." The whole table went quiet. Kia could feel a pair of eyes burning into her from across the table, glancing up she was meet with a pair of bright blue eyes and stern face. Clay Morrow was nothing like Kia had though he was when Ella had told her story of her almost rape. He was older, bigger, and far more fearsome. He had an aura around him that told her he was not the one with whom you'd want to fuck with.

"My mother was a traveling nurse... And she was never one to let anyone suffer. No matter the race, age, or background." Kia stared at the club head with blank eyes, before she lowered them back to her drink. "It happened in '96. I was only nine."

Sighing, Kia pushed her straw to the side and brough her drink to her mouth, before taking a large gulp. The bikers and Ella were quiet, as she sat her drink back down. "Two bullets to the stomach, one to the right leg and arm, and one to the shoulder. All because she had stopped to help a biker who had crashed his ride," Kia gripped her glass as she rose to her feet. "She died just five minutes after hitting the ground. She was always to caring for her own damn good."

Kia was able to slide over Juice and Ella. She reached across the table and grabbed her drink, before chugging the rest of it down. She could feel sympathy radiating from the group. She hated that. Gripping her glass tightly, she turned to Ella with a false smile. "I'm gonna go get a refil. I'll be right back."

Turning away, Kia left the bikers and Ella quickly. It looked like she was gonna let herself get waisted for the first time in her life.

How she wished she had stayed home.

----------------------------------------------------------

**R&R Plz**

**Hope you all liked it. Its not that great, I know. But hey! I am trying my best ya know.**


	4. Take Me Home Tonight

_  
I can feel you breathe. I can feel your heartbeat faster. Take me home tonight! I don't want to let you go till you see the light! Take me home tonight! Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, "Be my little baby!" - Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money_

-----------------------------------------------

"Damn. You look like shit."

Kia looked up, her eyes red and her face flushed. She had just downed her sixth spiked soda, and was already feeling the effects of it. She was a damn light weight really. She'd never gotten this buzzed, and was beginning to see everything in a slight haze.

Her eyes, glazed slightly, were somehow able to focus in on Ella, as her new friend gave her a smile, swaying as she walked to the seat next to her, stumbling slightly as she plopped down next to Kia. Ella waved to Sasha, hollering for a Salted Margarita.

Kia straightened herself up as best she could, as she nursed her spiked punch in her hands. "Yeah, I'm sure I do." Kia finally answered, shifting around on her stool, as she tried to shake herself awake.

Her vision was blurring, and she felt like she had just went on the Tilt-A-Whirl at the county fair fifty times straight with out a break. In other words, she was dizzy and ready to vomit and pass out.

Ella, having been brought her drink, giggled as Juice suddenly appeared beside her, a toxic grin on his reddening face. By God! It seemed everyone was getting shit-faced here. Kia rolled her eyes at the two, before grunting and turning her attention back to her half-full glass, staring at her distorted reflection.

"Juice!" Kia heard Ella squeal, causing Kia to turn her head at the two. She groaned and slapped her forehead as Juice began nipping at Ella's neck, while Ella had her legs wrapped around Juice's waist, straddling herself on the stool and against him.

Not wanting to watch them continue their tonsil-hockey game from earlier, fearing that they would soon start fucking in front of her, Kia pushed herself from the bar and off her seat, stumbling back slightly as she tried to catch her balance, only to feel her back crash into something hard.

Grunting, Kia mumbled out a line of slurred curses, before pushing away from the bar banister she had backed into. Stumbling through the crowd and around loud mouthed bikers more hammered than she was, Kia finally made it back to the booth her and Ella had first taken when they'd arrived.

Hitting her head on the low lamp, again, Kia threw herself into the booth and laughed for no reason, as she rubbed her throbbing head. With a sloppy smile, Kia laid her head on the table, and stared out at the bar, chuckling stupidly as she watched Bobby and a hooker fall off the pool table they'd been practically fucking on.

"What the matter, kid? Don't cha know how ta have fun?" Lifting her head up, Kia snorted at the two males who plopped down in-front of her, ignoring the third who climbed over her and plopped down in the seat next to her.

Clay Morrow, even when she was light-weight drunk, was still one helluva scary looking guy. However the guy next to him gave her even more of the creeps. Especially the way he was leering at her like a piece of meat, ogling her legs and chest since he'd first called out to her at the stop light. Ella had told his name was Tig Trager. It sounded fitting for a guy who smiled like a demented Tigger doll.

"Oh I know how to have fun, pops," Kia laughed, her red face pulled into a goofy grin. "This just isn't my scene, ya know." Kia waved her right hand with over exaggeration at the bar dwellers, almost hitting Half-Sack in the face, who had jumped in the seat beside her.

Clay raised a brow at her, as he chomped down on the cigar that hung from his lips. Half-Sack, who seemed to be plastered himself, stared with a wobbling head at her, while Tig chugged down more of his bottle Michelob Ultra.

A puff of smoke was blown her way, as Sasha came forward, handing Kia a Strawberry Margarita. At the questioning, well attempted, look Kia gave her, Sasha pointed to Ella, who waved at her with a thumbs up, before letting Juice go back to nipping at her.

Grunting, Kia thanked Sasha, before staring at the drink. She'd never had a Margarita before, and had no idea of what the damn thing was going to taste like, as she brought the glass to her lips and let herself swallow it. One word came to her dim and drunk mind; yum!

"Are you bothering my girl, Kia, Clay?!" Kia's head tittered back slightly, as Ella suddenly appeared next to her, Juice latched to her hip. Her face and eyes were red, and Kia could smell the alcohol on her friend's breath and clothing, as she was pushed up against Half-Sack by Juice, who had Ella on his lap.

Clay gave a surprisingly charming smile, as he held up his hands in mock defense. "Nah! We were just givin' the out of townie a little company." Kia felt a shiver run up her spine as Clay's eyes landed on her, before they turned to Tig. Images of her mother's funeral flickered through her mind randomly, as she slowly straightened herself.

Kia pushed against Juice, who stumbled out of her way as she stumbled out of the booth. "Kia! That was, like, totally rude!" Ella whined, as Kia rubbed her eyes, shaking off the dizziness and sick churns in her stomach she was feeling.

Ella's face formed into a frown, as Kia whipped sweat from her face. "Kia? Like... What's wrong? You look sick?" Kia could feel the color draining from her face, as she gave Ella a lopsided smile. "I'm fine, hun! Just got claustrophobic for a minute is all!" She slurred and giggled, earning a smile from Ella.

"Sit by Clay! That way you're on the outside! Clay, move over!" Ella said in a childish voice, playfully kicking the older male. Clay shrugged, as Tig stood up and exited the booth, passing over Clay to her. Kia felt a chill run up her spine as the man walked by, tripping her as he pushed her towards the booth with his shoulder.

"Tig! You're such an ass!" Ella yelled, as Kia crashed against the table, before stumbling to get her ass into the booth, her shoulder crashing against the SAMCRO King. Attempting to mumble an apology, Kia couldn't help but stare at the man.

His eyes had triggered something. Some memory or thought from her past. She would have loved to ask him why that was so, if she was sober enough to comprehend exactly what she was doing or thinking. Soon, though, her thoughts where blurred again and she found herself chugging down her second Strawberry Margarita.

The room had become a mesh of colors in her eyes, and she couldn't help but let herself be dragged out onto the dance floor by Ella as "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard was blaring throughout the bar. Her shyness forgotten, Kia found herself grinding and twisting up against Ella, as they were sandwiched between Juice and a drunken Chibs, who was laughing and had her by her hips.

Kia herself grinning and laughing along with them, her body feeling loose and her mind to fucking dazed to feel embarrassed as she and Ella jumped on the stage with Cherry, Half-Sacks girlfriend and potential old lady, Sasha, and a now half clothed Salina Foster, dancing like... well, sluts.

Kia could feel herself slipping further and further away from her values and beliefs as the night went on. By almost two in the morning, she was latched onto a man whose face was completely blurred to her.

And, with alcohol influencing her, she soon found herself being dragged away from the party. Ella and Juice had vanished, obvious to everyone in their right mind that the two were off fucking somewhere. Something Kia herself was about to do with a man she didn't know on close enough, or comforting, terms to be in a bed with him in the skimpy outfit she had on, that was soon to disappear off her body to the floor.

So with her mind for reasoning on a drunken vacation, her body was eager to give into her drunken lust and want. Her fingers entwined in the sheets, as his rough to the feel, skilled, hands roamed her softer, smaller, body. Her body arched into the touch, craving more.

Heat began to build, as her clothing was removed, her body being explored in ways she'd never had done to her. Her hands found his shoulder, nails digging in to his rough skin, as he made his way into her, pulling a cry of pain and pleasure from her.

She shook and shuddered, moaning and gasping as she was pushed into. Her body took to it and her mind was only filled with a drunken haze of lust and pleasure. Time slowed down, and Kia felt herself blackening out ever so often, only to be jolted awake as she was moved to a new position.

As she was about to completely pass out, she felt herself cry out as sh was jolted awake, moaning as the two of them climaxed, sending her into a head to toe tingle of pleasure, crying out and digging her nails into his back, only to feel her fingers go weak and fall to her side, letting him roll off of her.

Kia panted as she felt the wetness between her legs. Shaking, she rolled over and let her body relax, before slowly blacking out, the covers pulled up to her waist.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took for fuckin' ever to update. I've got work and ALL kinds of shit building up around me. Kind of hard to get some me time these days. But I'm still trying to update, and I figured it was time I did so now. **

**So if you guys are confused about the part with her stumbling away, that's understandable. It was written kind of sloppily, and I'm not always good at getting down what I'm trying ta get at, so... yeah. The end result isn't ALWAYS pretty.**

**So please enjoy. Review. Ask me questions. Hell, tell me it sucks for all I care! Just tell me something! Throw me a bone yall!**

**Note: Hey. I've never been drunk before. I've been tipsy, sure. But I've never drunk. So I have NO clue how a drunk person views or sees the world. So I just went off of how my old man acts when he's drunk, and how my ex tells me he feels, and how I think I would be. Cause I already know Im a light weight! I got fuckin tipsy off of five jello shots! I'm a light weight.**

**So thanks for bearing with me and I'll try ta update sooner, 'kay?**


	5. Jose Cuervo

_Now wait a minute, thing don't look too familiar, and who is this cowboy asleepin' beside me? Well, he's awful cute, but how'd I get his shirt on? I had too much tequila last night - Jose Cuervo by Shelly West_

* * *

"Bleeeck! Kahha! Ugh!"

That was the first sound of the day she'd made. Cracking open an eye, Kia winced as a ray of sun caught her in the eye, before closing it and shifting around. She felt like fucking shit! Kia could feel her head pounding clear down to her neck, as she rolled over onto her back, and groaned. Slowly opening her eyes, she found everything fuzzy and discolored.

Coughing, and feeling a sickening pressure build up in her gut and throat, Kia rolled off the bed, coughing and groaning as she crashed to the floor. Pulling herself clumsily and slowly to her feet, she gasped as her head started to feel like it was spinning, along with the room.

Stumbling towards the open door to the bathroom, Kia flung herself towards the toilet, and hurled long and hard. Her body racked with pain and she groaned loudly, and shook her head, trying to get the spinning to settle down. But it continued on for a few minutes, feeling like two hours, before she was able to puke up the last bit, and pull herself up and to the sink to wash her face and clean out her mouth.

Splashing cold water on her face, she shuddered and clinched the sink counter as her blurred vision started to clear up more, allowing her to squint at her reflection in the mirror. And she found herself staring at pale faced, lip trembling, bagged eyed, twenty-two year old who was wearing a two sizes to large, blue, t-shirt. She could feel her bra wasn't on, nor was her underwear.

Closing her eyes, Kia let out a line of mumbled curses, as she began to rub at her shut eyes and temples, before running her hands down her face and opening her eyes to find herself staring at herself with a defeated and upset look. Turning away from her reflection, Kia slowly creep to the opened entrance of the bathroom, and looked into the bedroom. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she had to bite her lip to not cry out in anger at who was sleeping in the bed!

Leaning against the doorway, Kia let out a shaky breath and shook her head, her body shivering at knowing who she'd slept with! Why him? Why did it have to be him?! Shaking her head continuously, Kia tip-toed over to where her clothes where thrown on the floor, and scooped them up, before walking back to the bathroom.

Quickly, and clumsily, she threw her clothes back on, throwing his shirt onto his bed beside him, as she stepped out of the bathroom to get her shoes. Her head was pounding with each movement and step she took, and her eyes were burning from the bit of sun that creeped into the room.

Pulling her boots on, Kia tip-toed away from the bed to the door, flinching as she heard him groan and start to shift around! Not wanting to confront him or ask him what the hell happened last night, Kia speed up and shot quickly out of the cracked door of his room, and into the hallway.

Shutting the door completely and quietly, Kia slowly made her way down the hall from his room and to the bar, where she was assaulted by the smell of vomit, sex, and alcohol. Coughing back the urge to puke, having done enough of that, Kia made her way over naked and half-dressed girls and bikers, careful not to step on any of them, tripping ever so often until she made it to an empty stool at the bar, and sat.

She would have loved more than anything to get back to CLMS and sleep another day out in Charming before getting on her bike and leaving! But she didn't want to just leave Ella, and was still to dizzy and her head was throbbing to much for her to leave on her bike. She would most likely crash the way she was now. Sighing and groaning at her throbbing pain, Kia placed her head on the bar counter and stared aimlessly at the wall her head was turned to, finding mug shots of Son members.

"Ugh! Oh my god, my bar!" Kia winced at the assault of a loud voice ringing above her. Shifting her head up, her chin still on the bar counter, Kia found Sasha, hands on her hips, staring at her with a raised brow and a tapping foot. The bodies around her groaned, as well from the loud tapping of her high heels, as she stomped over to a shut window, glaring at all that where in her way, before throwing open the window, sending in a blinding light of sun!

Kia gasped and groaned, using her arms to cover her face, as everyone seemed to be jolted awake by the sun. Curses, moans, and the sound of people throwing up where heard all through the bar, as Sasha stomped back to the other side of the counter. "All you Crow Eaters, Hang Around, and Wannabes better get the hell outta my bar! Sons, Ella, and Ella's little friend here," Sasha said, pointing to Kia "You can stay! Now! OUT! And take your shit with you!" With that, Sasha stomped over to a broom closet and whipped out a broom, a swifer wet jet, and lots of wood cleaner and Windex, slamming them all down on her bar.

A collection of "bitch" and "what crawled up her bony ass" was heard around Kia, as people, slowly, started out the door, hisses and groans echoing in her ear everytime someone stepped into the sun. Kia felt sympathy for them, as the last of the floor dwellers crawled out the door, slamming it shut!

"Oh god! Soo loud!" Kia whimpered, as Sasha walked past her, placing a cup of hot coffee in front of her. "This'll wake you up, sweetie." Sasha said in a soothing tone, giving Kia a sympathetic smile. "Poor thing! I remember my first night. Woke up in my grams bathroom in her bathtub. Didn't leave for three hours before she had gramps carry me to the spare bedroom. Got such a yellin' from my mama the next day." Kia couldn't help but chuckle, as Sasha gave her an affectionate pat on the head, before walking around to stand behind the bar.

"Shit! It fuckin' wreaks in here!" Kia sipped her coffee, wincing as she burned her tongue and at the sound of the loud, familiar, voice of Tig, who came sauntering towards the bar, a few pair of undies in his hand. "Tig! If you put those damn undies on my bar, I'm gonna rip your fuckin' balls off and shove them up your nose!" Sasha growled, as she shot a glass of coffee down to the biker, who scoffed, before stuffing the wad of underwear into his front pants pocket.

"Shit! Somebody sounds pissy." Kia, who had been ignoring Tigs presence, looked over her shoulder in surprise, as she found Jax stomping up to the bar, pulling his cut over his clean, white, shirt. He gave Kia a large smile, as he took a seat beside her. Kia gave him a pathetic smile, before groaning and rubbing her head. Jax laughed. "Rough night?" Kia glared at him, not finding any humor in her pain.

Jax simple gave her a boyish grin, before pouring himself a cup of coffee as well. Jax and Tig soon found themselves in a conversation over last night, while Kia did her best to ignore them. She would rather not relive last night. At least the parts she could remember.

"Fuckin' Prospect! As soon as that little shit gets up, he's gonna be cleaning my bike for months!" Kia heard Tig growl. "Damn kid blew up all over my fuckin feet! Locked himself in the damn bathroom. Pussy!" Jax laughed, as Kia rolled her eyes.

"Kia! Your still here?!" Kia winced, as the loud voice of Ella rang in her left ear, as she was pulled into a hug from behind. "I told you she was still here, Juice!" Kia felt herself yanked around to face Ella and Juice, who had taken a free seat on the other side of her. "What happen to you last night? I came out of the room at four and you were gone! I was afraid you had tried to drive back to the CLMS! God! So where were you?" Ella's voice was going a mile a minute, as Juice simple rested his head on the bar, snoring softly.

Kia gave a shrug, trying to hide the blush threatening to appear on her face. "Oh, ya know... I was, around...." Her voice trailed off as Ella leaned forward, and stared intently into her eyes, slightly creeping out the raven haired female. Suddenly Ella let out a squeal of delight, earning a cry of annoyance from Tig! "Dammit! Woman!" Ella flipped him quickly, before grabbing Kia's hands.

"Oh my god! You got layed last night!" Kia's face quickly went redder than a tomato, as Jax and Tig looked over at them, causing a moan from Kia. "You did, didn't you?!" Ella laughed, as Kia gave a weak nod. Oh how she was beyond embarrassed! She watched as a lecherous grin appeared on Tigs face, as Jax turned with his back to the bar, leaning against the wood with a curious look on his face.

"So who was it? Who'd you sleep with? Oh please tell me it wasn't him!" At the word him, Ella jutted her thumb towards Tig, who glared murderously at the back of Ella's head. Kia shook her head quickly. "No," she mumbled. "No, it-it wasn't him. It... I.. well it was with-" Kia was cut off, as Bobby and Chibs, both laughing and jostling each other in the ribs, made their way into the bar.

"Bobby! Ya fat fuck! Its about time ya got up!" Chibs exclaimed, as Bobby glared at the him, before him and Chibs found a place at the bar, Chibs plopping down beside Juice, who gave him a pat on the back. Ella gave the Irish man a smile. "Chibs! Where did you disappear to last night?" Kia groaned as a grin appeared across the blonde-brunette.

Chibs, now nursing a bottle of beer Sasha handed him, gave a wolfish grin. "To my room, lass. Doin the same thing you and this fucker were doin'." Chibs took a swig of his drink, as Ella urged him on. "Oh really? Who with?" Kia gave a sigh, as the Irish male gave her a raised brow. "Whats it to ya, lass? Just some girls from kara kara. Same as these blokes!" He motioned to Jax's and the others, who where all in their own conversations.

A look of dissapointment appeared on Ella's face as she gave a pout, before turning to Kia. "Kia! Come on!" Kia shook her head, her face red, as she bounced her leg up and down nervously. Ella leaned forward, her voice low. "I... I can't! I.. He... It was..." Kia was stammering as Ella gave her a puppy-dog pout, batting her eyes and clasping her hands together pleadingly.

Kia tried to ignore the other woman, but found herself needing to tell someone! And though her and ella had just meet, she felt she could trust her with the information. Sighing she ran her hand down her face. "Fine! But you can't tell ANYONE! OK?" Ella squed, as she held up her right hand in a fist, her pinkie finger out. "Promise!" Kia accepted the pinkie with her own, feeling sort of childish, as she leaned forward and whispered into Ella's ear.

Everyone had turned their attention to the two, as Ella's eyes went wide, her jaw went slack, and she shot back in disbelief, her head knocking into Juice's nose! "OH MY GAWD!" Ella exclaimed in a high pitched squel, causing Kia to hroan, and burry her face in her hands. Jax and the others gave the two looks of utter confusion and annoyance, as Ella continued to stare at Kia with utter disbelief.

"What the hell is all the goddamn screaming about?!" Sasha exclaimed in anger, as she stalked around the bar, her hands on her hips, as she glared at Ella, who was still staring at Kia with disbelief, as Kia kept her head low and her face remaining red.

"Did I fuckin' miss something?" Tig asked Juice, as he came to stand by his fellow Son member, who was still rubbing his nose. The techno geek shrugged. "I have no clue, brother."

* * *

**R&R Plz!**

Sorry its been awhile since I updated. I'm afraid my Sons obsession dwindled after Season Two ended. But now I'm watching all the episodes again, and it's back!

**So i'll try to update sooner! Also! Sorry for the suspense of who it is our little Kia slept with! But hey, if ya stick with the story in the future, ya might figure it out. Hell! Ya might know now! But shh! Don't tell me who you believe it is unless its in a personal message!**

**Peace out and love all of ya who review and favorite me, or just read this ^.^**


	6. Good Girls Go Bad

_You we're hanging in the corner, with your five best friends. You heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist - Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship_

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kia felt her body slump against the bar, as everyone continued to stare at her. Ella, who was staring at her with a slack jaw and wide eyes, continued to repeat the phrase of disbelief, as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Sasha, her arms across her chest, gave a sigh as she threw her washcloth for the counter at Ella, who gave cry of surprise!

"Would you shut the hell up?! You sound like, a totally retarded Parrot!" Behind Ella, Kia heard Tig give a snort of laughter, as Juice rubbed at his aer, most likely trying to gain the ability to hear out of it back. Ella, seeming to have snapped out of her disbelief, jumped down from her spot on Juice's lap, before grabbing Kia by her wrist, startling the raven-haired woman, as she was yanked from her seat and pulled behind the bar.

Sasha made an attempt to yell at her, but stopped when she herself was suddenly being yanked further to the back. Kia stumbled as she was pulled into a small, cramped office, Sasha following close behind, as Ella quickly shut the door, and clicked the lock, before swinging around to face Kia and Sasha.

"Are you like, out of your mind, El?!" Sasha exclaimed, as Ella began to shake her head and stare at Kia with a look of complete horror and disbelief. Sasha huffed. "Hello?! I'm like, talking to you! Ella! I'm like-" Sasha was cut off, as Ella grabbed the valley girl by her wrist, and pulled her head down and to the side, before whispering into the Valley girl's ear.

A look of disbelief passed over Sasha's face, before it was quickly replaced with disgust and horror. "Are you, like, serious?!" She squeaked, turning to Kia, who groaned and buried her hands in her face, nodding. Ella placed her hands on her head, and mumbled incomprehensibly to herself as Sahsa gave a shiver of disbelief.

Kia remained, silent, as she removed her hands from her red, from total embarrassment, face. She was shaking, and she was on the verge of tears! She had done her best to not crack under the deed she had done. But now everything was starting to kick in. She finally understood what she had done. Who she had done!

"Why? Why couldn't it have been Jax?!" Ella whispered, as Sasha leaned against the farthest wall of the cramped office. "Hell! Why not Tig?" Kia flinched at the thought, and as Ella slumped back against the door of the office, her face pale, as she looked at Kia like she was about to die. Frankly thats what she felt like doing.

Kia rubbed her arms as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Was he good in bed?" Ella's head snapped to Sasha, as she gave her a dumbfounded look, as Kia blushed to a blood red, and bit her lip. Sasha held up her hands, as Ella glared at her. "What?! Don't act like you don't wanna know!" Sasha pointed at Ella accusingly.

The blonde-brunette held up her hand to protest, but stopped as her face went pink, and her hand dropped. Sasha gave her a cocky smirk, as Ella threw up her hands. "Fine! I would like to kind of know... But I'm not just going to blurt it out! Have some kooth!" The two began to bicker at each other, as Kia hugged herself.

She felt sick and dirty. Like she had committed a dark and unforgiving sin. 'Perhaps I have,' she silently thought. 'Perhaps I've damned myself.' That thought did it. The waterworks started. Her body shook, as she hiccuped, and threw her face into her hands and cried. Ella and Sasha ceased their bickering and turned to Kia, shock written on their faces, before it was replaced by guilt and pity. "Oh, Kia!" Ella sighed loudly, as she and Sasha pulled the crying young woman into a group hug.

"What am I going to do?! We didn't use a condom! What if I get pregnant?" Her voice was hoarse, and tears continued to slide down her cheeks as her body shook from trying to calm herself. Sasha gave her a soothing pat. "It's, like, gonna be OK, sugar," she whispered, as Ella pat her softly her shoulder. "Just be strong. You don't know if that's going to happen."

Kia continued to cry for another ten minutes, before she was able to collect herself, taking shaky breaths and hugging herself to stop the tremors from her tears. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose on a handkerchief, as she sighed. "Thank-you," she whispered to the two. "Thank-you for helping me."

Sasha gave a soft chuckle, as Ella hugged her shoulder. "Hey! Us girls have to stick together, ya know?" Sasha nodded, as Kia gave a chocked laugh at the corny line. "Yeah.. I know." The girls stood in silence for a minute, or two, before Kia let out a sigh. "I'm ready to go back out." Ella and Sasha exchanged worried looks. "You sure?" Ella asked, earning a nod from Kia.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." Kia walked to the door, and opened it, jumping back in shock as Half-Sack came tumbling through the door! He fell into Kia, knocking her onto the small office desk! Kia groaned in pain, and coughed, as Half-Sack pushed himself off her and away from the desk.

"Half-Sack?! Like, what the hell?!" Sasha exclaimed, as the awkward male rubbed his arm that had crashed into the desk, as Kia was helped to her feet by Sasha. "Sorry! I...I, um...Yeah! I..." He stammered, as Sasha huffed, and grabbed him by his ear. The male yelleped girlishly, as he was suddenly being dragged out of the office.

Ella and Kia followed, as Kia rubbed her now sore side where Half-Sack and rammed her into the desk. "Like, real mature, assholes!" Sasha exclaimed, as she pushed Half-Sack forward, causing the male to stumble into Chib's and Bobby, who were trying not to laugh. Tigs was chuckling and grinning with Jax, while Juice gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck as Ella glared in his direction.

"Nosey asses!" Ella snorted, as Kia covered her mouth and chuckled quietly, her trouble slightly forgotten. She watched as Sasha and Ella yelled at the bikers for sending their "Prospect to do the dirty work" and all kinds of names that would make a sailor blush!

Kia sat down at the bar, as she let out a tired sigh. She kept her figure drawn. She was beginning to feel alot more calm than she had awhile ago, as she rubbed her knees and bounced her leg, wanting something to do.

"Shit! What the hell did you dumbasses do now?" Her body froze and her heart skipped a beat as it dropped to the floor and her stomach jumped to her throat. her breathing went hollow, as a blush crept across her face, as he came sauntering into the bar, his arms on his hips and his head shaking back and forth.

The guys all stopped, and turned to greet him with waves and nods, as Ella and Sasha stared at him with wide eyes, before they turned to Kia, who was staring at him with wide eyes and shaking hands. Flashes of last night flickered through her mind, images blurred, but clear enough to recall what was going on. His groans. Her cries. The feel of him between her. The shame she had felt this morning as she stared at his sleeping form.

She was going to snap again! She wanted to cry. To slap him. To try to figure out why it was him! He wasn't even her type! he was older than her. He was married!! Dear God! She had even seen the ring! She'd slept with a married man!

He sauntered her way, as he nodded at her, before sitting two seats down from her. Her face reddened and her heart thumped loudly, as he reached across the bar to grab a bottled water from behind it. She felt herself bite her lip, as he opened the bottle and turned to her, bottled tilted and ready to take a drink.

His eyes... Dear God! Is eyes made her heart clinch and her stomach churn painfully. She wanted to throw up! And not because of him. No... He was by no means completely unattractive. or unappealing. God, no. No... No she wanted to vomit for herself. She wanted to scream at herself. How could she have let herself get so fucking plastered that she would let herself be bedded by him?

She had always told herself she would only sleep with guys she had dated more than six months. She reserved herself for only them. Yet last night he had made his way inside her. Had left bruises the size of his fingers on her skin. His scent on her body.

He continued to stare at her, and the room seemed to go quiet and move slowly, as she pushed herself from the bar, and took two steps back from him. She shook her head. "Why?" She whispered. He raised a brow at her, as she stepped towards him.

Her body felt numb as she stared at his neck just below his ear, where a bitemark and nails could be seen. She had done that? Yes... Yes she had to of. They were still slightly red. Kia let out a shaky breath, as she plopped down into the seat beside him.

"Can you get me a water too, Clay? I'm kind of thirsty." Clay Morrow raised his brow higher, before shrugging and grunting, as he reached across the bar and handed her a water. "Sure thing, kid."

**Dun Dun Duuuunnnn!!!**

**Yep.... She slept with him.**

**Gemma's sooo gonna kill her XD**

**Now please don't be freaked!! I wanted her to have slept with someone that no one would expect. Jax, Chibs, and Tigs are usually the taggarted characters for these things, and I always thought it would be more crazy if my character slept with him instead of the others. Because its different and unexpected!**

**R&R and wait for next chapter. Which will be longer, I promise!**


	7. Underground

_No one can blame you, for walking away. Too much rejection my love, No love injection (na na). Life can be easy. It's not always swell! Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl. 'Cause it hurts like hell - Underground by David Bowie_

* * *

"So! You still haven't told me if he was good in bed or not."

Kia let out a sigh, as she closed her suitcase with a loud snap. She'd just gotten back from eating lunch with Ella and Sasha, who had the day off from her job at the bar, and they were all hanging out in Kia's paid for room.

Kia was more than happy to get away from the bar, from the SOA, and especially from the SOA President, Clay Morrow. Much to her relief, yet slight anger, the older, much older, male seemed to have no memory of their night of "dancing in the sheets." You would think a man as old and as experienced with alcohol as him, would be better at remembering and handling how much he drank!

Kia wanted noting more than to blame him for the nights happening, even if he didn't remember it, or was acting like he didn't. In truth she also believed she was the most to blame out of this. She had let herself be talked into drinking by Ella. After twenty-two years of being alcohol free, Kia was getting her punishment for going back on her promise to be drug and alcohol free. After all, as her daddy once told her, "It takes two ta tango."

Picking up her packed suitcase, Kia walked it to the door, placing it to the side of it, before walking over to flop face-first onto her bed and sigh. Ella, who was sitting at the edge of the bed watching 'The Brady Bunch Movie', grunted at the bed shifting, as Sasha skipped over to take a seat by Kia. "Come on, Kia! You have to tell me before you leave!"

Kia moaned, rubbing her head. Sasha was starting to pull at her already unraveling nerves and it wasn't making the raven-haired woman very happy. "Why do you want to know so much, anyway?" She grumbled, earning a look of disbelief from Sasha. A look that said I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-such-a-question, like what she'd asked was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because! You, like, slept with Clay Morrow! Jax Teller's step dad! Gemma's husband!" Sasha's voice raised in pitch, as Ella growled. "Trying to watch TV here!"

Sasha threw a pillow at the blonde-brunette, who cursed and flipped the Valley girl off, before continueing. "Like, come on! The last person to like, sleep with Clay, was Cherry! And she like, ended up with a like, skateboard to the face from Gemma!" At this, Kia's head popped up, and a horrified look graced her face. Sasha nodded. "I know! And your, like, about to leave charming after bedding the like, Queen of Charming's husband! Without even a black eye!"

Kia failed to see the praise in this. She was not happy with what had accured between her and the SAMCRO King, and she was now beyond freaked at having this Gemma woman come after her with a bat! She had no clue who Gemma was, but she was starting to get the feeling that, since she had bedded this woman's husband, it might be best that she never did!

"She'll find out, you know?" Kia and Sasha turned to Ella, who turned to them with a serious face, as she clicked off the TV. "Someone had to of seen you two stumble away with each other. She'll over hear some Sweetbutt or Crow-Eater talking, and she'll fucking flip, hun!" Kia gulped back a lump that was forming in her throat.

"I hate it that your probably right," Kia grumbled, as she pushed herself up, plopping down on the side of the bed furthest from the two. "I hate that!" Ella gave a chuckle. "But hey! At least you're leaving today. Gemma will have a bit of trouble getting to you while you're in Texas." Sasha nodded, her eyes still showing curiosity for the answer to her previous question, as she twiddled her fingers.

Kia sighed. "You really want to know, don't you?" Ella rolled her eyes with a snort, as Sasha grinned and nodded enthusiastically like a child. Running her hand through her hair, Kia gave the girl a lopsided smile. "For an older guy... He aint half bad," her smile straightened, as Sasha let out a squel of delight."From what I can remember at least." Ella made a disgusted face, as Sasha laughed and clapped her hands together.

Kia shook her head, as she pushed herself up from the bed, stretching. She glanced at the clock, which now read two-thirty in the afternoon. Popping her back, Kia walked over to her suitcase. "Hey, Ella. I'm ready ta check out." Sasha gave a whine of protest, as they both jumped off the bed and followed Kia to the front desk.

"And you have to like, contact me on Facebook! Keep in touch, OK?!" Sasha rambled, as Ella handed her the sign-out sheet, while Kia gave her the keys to the room. Kia nodded absently, pretending to listen as Ella made mocking hand gestures at Sasha's blabbing, before rolling her eyes. Kia smiled, holding back a chuckle. She had made some good friends here in Charming. Some good, fun, friends indeed.

"Well!" Ella sighed, typing a few keys on the computer before turning to Kia with a soft smile. "You are free to go, Miss Hawkins!" Kia gave Ella a sad smile, before reaching across the desk to pull her new friend into an awkward hug before turning to Sasha and doing the same.

"I'll keep in contact," Kia smiled, as she made her way towards the exit, leaving Ella and Sasha at the door. "I promise." With that she exited the building, before strolling over to her bike with her suitcase, strapping it down on the back.

Once the bag was secure, Kia threw her leg over the seat and stuck the key in the ignition, turning it, before kicking down on the kick-start, revving the bike to life. Her head pounded slightly, still slightly hung-over, as she pulled her helment on and secured it to her head.

Backing the bike up, Kia took on last look at CLMS, before shooting out the parking loot and towards the main highway. As she came to the last building before she exited the town, her bike shooting past a pair of familiar faces; Half-Sack and Cherry out on a ride together.

She gave them a soft wave as they passed her on Half-Sack's bike. They smiled, as they noded and waved back, before they completly passed each other. Smiling, Kia revved her engine hard, before shooting forward and down the road, ready to get back to Texas.

**To be continued.**

**R&R Plz! I promise it doesn't end here. Things get crazier in the second installment Ive got in the works X3**


End file.
